Radio SénatOrdre Jedi
by Elisabeth Boarr
Summary: Le Sénat et l'Ordre Jedi viennent d'avoir une fabuleuse idée: se rassembler pour donner naissance à une nouvelle station de radio...
1. Chapter 1

« - Bonjour à tous amis intergalactiques et bienvenue sur la fréquence 200.3 : Radio Sénat-Ordre Jedi : pour les politiciens et pour les combattants, un seul réflexe : RS-OJ !

-(soupir)

-Cette nouvelle station, sponsorisée par HoloNet, vous permet d'être informé en temps réel de toutes les nouvelles dignes d'intérêt dans notre chère Galaxie…

-(gros soupir)

-De plus, grâce à de sympathiques animateurs, vous pourrez vous divertir en écoutant diverses chroniques ayant pour sujet par exemple la mode, la cuisine…

-(énorme soupir, puis, à voix basse) La mode et la cuisine…

-Obi-Wan, vous pourriez vous montrer un peu plus coopératif ! Je vous rappelle que le Conseil était favorable à cette idée. En plus, maître Windu semblait si fier d'avoir trouvé le slogan…

-Et quel slogan … Anakin, vraiment c'est une mauvaise idée…

-Hurm hurm… Eh oui, chers amis, vous aurez peut être reconnu sous cet individu bougon et taciturne, le célèbre général Obi-Wan Kenobi !

-Oh Anakin, je t'en prie…

-Comme vous l'aurez compris, il est extrêmement fier d'être le premier invité de RS-OJ. Revenant tout juste d'une campagne militaire éprouvante sur Ryloth, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous faire un compte-rendu détaillé et de partager son expérience avec vous.

-Anakin, c'est au Conseil que je suis censé faire des rapports… Je n'ai rien à dire à des gens qui ne connaissent rien à la guerre.

-Hum… Comme notre invité ne semble pas être très loquace ce soir, nous allons directement passer aux questions que vous, chers auditeurs, vous nous envoyez dans l'espoir d'une réponse du désormais célèbre « Négociateur ».

-C'est ridicule…

-Voyons voyons … Ah ! La première question n'en est pas une puisqu'il s'agit plutôt d'une marque de respect et d'admiration. HoloAllumeuse17 écrit : « Quel dommage que les Jedi soient voués au célibat, avec un peu de négociations, je suis sûre que maître Kenobi aurait fini droit dans mon lit. » Ah, quel humour décapant !

-Un signe de respect et d'admiration ?

-(ricane) En attendant que maître Kenobi arrête de rougir comme une chee-chee, je suggère de lire le prochain message… XCHOUBI vous demande… Ah intéressant ! Quelle est votre marque de shampooing ?

-Ça devient du grand n'importe quoi…

-Obi-Wan, vous êtes décidément très peu communicatif aujourd'hui !

-Je…

-Excusez-moi…

-Ahsoka ?

-Désolée de vous interrompre maîtres, mais la réunion du Conseil a déjà commencé alors…

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

-Obi-Wan, attendez-moi !... Hurm. Bon. Chers auditeurs, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué : le devoir m'appelle. Pour la prochaine émission, nous recevrons Padmé Amidala. A bientôt ! C'était Anakin Skywalker pour RS-OJ. »


	2. Chapter 2

*Petite musique entraînante*

« - Bonjour à tous, amis intergalactiques et bienvenue dans une nouvelle émission de RS-OJ ! Ici, Anakin Skywalker accompagné de son joyeux acolyte Obi-Wan Kenobi !

J'étais d'accord pour « co-présentateur » et pas pour « joyeux acolyte »…

Obi-Wan, vous n'allez pas recommencer…

*bruit de grognements désapprobateurs*

- Bref ! Notre invité d'aujourd'hui est la ravissante et délicieuse sénatrice Padmé Amidala, co-fondatrice de RS-OJ.

- Oooh maître Skywalker, vous me gênez… « Ravissante et délicieuse » semble être un peu exagéré…

- Rien n'est exagéré quand il s'agit de votre beauté Padmé…

-(glousse)

- Anakin, on pourrait peut-être revenir à notre sujet.

- Hurm. Oui, bien sûr. Donc Padmé, comment vous est-il venu à l'idée avec le Conseil Jedi de créer RS-OJ ?

- Eh bien tout d'abord, en tant que « responsable des divertissements sénatoriaux », je me dois de proposer régulièrement toutes sortes de choses amusantes aux sénateurs pour qu'ils cessent de penser à leur travail très stressant…

- Les sénateurs ? Un travail très stressant ? Je vous rappelle que dans une récente enquête, il est prouvé que 87% des sénateurs présents à une session du Sénat tiennent 5 à 8 minutes avant de s'endormir…

- (à voix basse) Obi-Wan, vous êtes censé approuver ce que dit l'invité et non faire preuve d'ironie.

- Mais je croyais qu'on devait informer les gens !

- Informer les gens oui… jusqu'à un certain point…

- Ca, c'est la meilleure !

- Obi-Wan, je vous en prie, taisez-vous… Ou je raconte l'épisode de Tahalo… Vous savez, le jour où vous avez mystérieusement disparu plusieurs heures et…

- Merci Anakin ! Veuillez m'excuser. Chacun sait que les sénateurs sont des bourreaux de travail qui suent sang et eau pour maintenir notre chère République dans un état de prospérité. Je vous en prie, Padmé, continuez.

- … Etant également ce qu'on pourrait appeler « l'amie des Jedi », j'étais au courant que ces valeureux combattants étaient sujets aux mêmes maux que les sénateurs. Le Conseil Jedi et moi-même, nous sommes donc réunis, et avons eu l'idée de créer un outil ludique et distrayant auquel sénateurs, Jedi, et bien sûr toute autre personne, peuvent accéder facilement. Radio Sénat-Ordre Jedi était né.

- Vous avez eu une remarquable idée Padmé.

- Merci maître Skywalker.

- Maintenant, chers auditeurs, il est temps d'inaugurer une nouvelle chronique dans RS-OJ. Je parle bien sûr de …

- …

- …

- … (à voix basse) Obi-Wan, c'est à vous !

- … La chronique culinaire…

- Obi-Wan ! Mettez-y un peu d'entrain ! Et arrêtez de me foudroyer du regard comme ça…

- La chronique culinaire.

- Vous le faites exprès, avouez-le.

- C'est à moi ?

- Attends encore un peu Dex. Tant que monsieur le bougon n'ait pas annoncé correctement la chronique, je…

- LA CHRONIQUE CULINAIRE ! Satisfait ?

- Je suis au septième ciel. Merci.

*petite musique entraînante*

- Et nous accueillons notre cher ami, Dexter Jettster !

- Bonjour bonjour !

- Alors Dex, rappelons tout d'abord à nos auditeurs que vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un sympathique restaurant, le Dex dinner, situé dans la zone industrielle à côté des Hauts-Quartiers et que vos plats sont célèbres dans toute la Galaxie.

- En effet.

- Faites-nous saliver en confiant à nos auditeurs la recette de votre fameux vercupti de sgazza boleruuée. (à voix basse) Prenez des notes Obi-Wan.

- Hors de question.

- Co...comment ?

- Cette recette est unique. C'est moi qui l'aie inventée et c'est elle qui fait la renommée de mon restaurant. Désolé, question de buisness : si je la donne, plus personne ne viendra pour y goûter…

- …Bon… Alors, dites-nous comment réaliser le non moins célèbre ragoût de naamm aux chee-chees ?

- Pas question.

- Mais Dex…

- Désolé Anakin, le buisness c'est le buisness.

- La tarte au bouga alors ?

- Non.

- La soupe de mouli et de pivra ?

- Non plus.

- Le rôti de bantha domestique ?

- Bien essayé, mais non. Je peux par contre vous dire comment cuisiner la viande de lito.

- Mais Dex, tout le monde sait faire ça !

- Heu non, moi je ne sais pas.

- Oui mais vous, vous ne savez pas cuisiner _du tout_ Obi-Wan. Ce n'est pas pareil… Dex, excuse-moi mon vieux, mais là, tu ne sers à rien.

- Oui ben quand j'ai accepté de venir, je ne savais pas que vous alliez me demander toutes mes recettes secrètes.

- Mais Dex, on t'a demandé d'être chroniqueur culinaire…

- Moi je croyais qu'on allait faire de la pub pour mon restaurant…

- (soupir) Bon. Comme vous l'aurez compris, chers auditeurs, il y a eu un léger malentendu… Et puis, de toute façon, l'émission touche à sa fin. Nous vous…

- Je peux me permettre un commentaire en plus ?

- Bien sûr Dex.

- Le Dex Dinner est ouvert du lundi au samedi, de 11h30 à 23h. Accueilli dans un cadre convivial, vous pourrez déguster de nombreuses spécialités, pour la plupart, des créations originales du chef…

- (à voix basse) Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a écrit son texte ?

- (à voix basse) Ça m'étonnerait !

- De plus, le vendredi et le samedi soir, des spectacles vous sont proposés pour vous divertir ainsi que…

- Hurm. Merci Dex. (à voix basse) Coupez-lui son micro Obi-Wan ! (voix normale) Bonne journée chers auditeurs. Dans la prochaine émission, nous recevrons le sénateur Bail Organa. A bientôt ! C'était Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi pour RS-OJ.

*petite musique entraînante*


End file.
